Carlos Enrique Bonilla
México |estado = Activo }} Carlos Enrique Bonilla es un actor y locutor, especialista en doblaje y en semiología desde 1994, trabajando desde entonces en telenovelas, doblaje, radionovelas y locución comercial. Dibz.png|Dib de Invasor Zim Kearney.png|Kearney Zzyzwicz de Los Simpson (1-15) Temp. Butch rowdyruff boys x by pak009-d2xoz0v.png|Butch 2da voz en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z Fukuda.jpg|Kicchou Fukuda de Slam Dunk Cerdito3s1.jpg|Cerdito #3 de Shrek (Toda la Saga) Aurico_Alien_Rangers.jpg|Aurico (Red Aquitar Ranger Power) en Alien Rangers. Trip_Time_Force.jpg|Trip Regis (Green Time Force Ranger) en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo. Monsterrancher.jpg|Suezo en Monster Rancher Filmografía Anime *Bucky en busca del mundo cero - Kai *Monster Rancher - Suezo * Ninja Rantaro - Kirimaru / Bow Wow *Shaman King - Pino Graham (niño) / Savage Pan / Free Day *Slam Dunk - Kicchou Fukuda *Flint: El detective del tiempo - Pteri *009-1 - Number Zero *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Butch (ep. 42) *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Eddie Carter *Bakugan - Airzel *Ranma ½ - Hiroshi (eps. 151-156) / Insertos (ep. 156, un letrero) / Voces adicionales Series animadas *Invasor Zim - Dib *Bob el Constructor - Travis *¡Oye Arnold! - Stinky (2da voz) *Los Simpson - Kearney Zzyzwicz (1-15) / Voces adicionales *Doug de Disney - Al *101 dálmatas: la serie - Pongo *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes - Mono guardaespaldas / Voces adicionales *La casa de los dibujos - Mr. Russell (ep. 33) / Voces adicionales *Phineas y Ferb - Blay'n (Especial de navidad "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation" ) / Charles Pipping IV Episodio (A Hard Day's Knight) / Voces adicionales *Padre de familia - Voces adicionales *Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - AmpFibio / Magistrado Gilhil / Baz-el / Voces adicionales *Ben 10: Omniverse - Feedback (Un. Cap) *Hora de Aventura - Fidel Fiestas / Dr. Rosquilla / Voces adicionales *Las locuras de Andy - Voces adicionales *Chowder - Voces adicionales *Cleveland - Voces adicionales Películas animadas Cody Cameron *Shrek - Cerdito 3 *Shrek 2 - Cerdito 3 *Shrek tercero - Cerdito 3 *Shrek para siempre - Cerdito 3 Otros *La princesa Mononoke - Ashitaka (Billy Crudup - Yōji Matsuda) (Redoblaje ZIMA, 2010) *Mi vecino Totoro (redoblaje, DVD ZIMA) - Tatsuo Kusakab *¡Oye Arnold! La película - Stinky *Doug: la película - Al Sleech *Frozen: Una aventura congelada - Voces adicionales *El príncipe de Egipto - Voces diversas *Tarzán de Disney - Voces diversas *Spirit: el corcel indomable - Voces adicionales *Hormiguitaz (Antz) - Hormiga capataz *La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! - Voces adicionales *Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Voces adicionales *El espanta tiburones - Voces adicionales *Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Voces diversas *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión - Voces adicionales *101 dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres - Voces diversas *La dama y el vagabundo - Profesor (redoblaje 1997) *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut - Voces adicionales (versión de Warner Bros.) Series de TV David Bacon *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers: Rangers de Aquitar '''- Aurico / Red Aquitar Ranger * Power Rangers: Zeo - Aurico/ Red Aquitar Ranger '''Kevin Kleinberg *Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo - Trip Regis / Green Time Force Ranger *Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje - Trip Regis / Green Time Force Ranger Otros *Relic Hunter - Nigel Baylie (Christien Anholt) *Los expedientes secretos X - Langly (Dean Haglund) *Dawson's Creek - Chris Wolf (Jason Beher) *Kingdom Hospital - Bobby Druse (Del Pentecost) *The O.C. - Paul (Micheal Schur) *Mano a mano (Even Stevens) - Larry Beale (Ty Hodges) *Héroes : **Hiro Nakamura (Masi Oka) (ep. 2 - 3) **Sam (Seth Green) *24 - Mark Dornan (Vic Chao) *Monk - David Gitelson (Ethan Erickson) *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Greg Sanders (Eric Szmanda) (cap.510) y voces adicionales *CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales *CSI: Nueva York - Voces adicionales *Walker, Texas Ranger - Voces adicionales *Hannah Montana - Tim (Simon Curtis) (temporada 3, cap.15) *Lost **Erik (Sebastian Siegel) (2009) **Dogen (Hiroyuki Sanada) (2010) *Not Going Out - Robin (Ed Weeks) (cap. 304) *Las aventuras de Pete y Pete - Mike Hellstrom (Richard Harper), Tim Trueques, voces diversas *Big Bag - Argyle McSock *Cybernet - Voces diversas *Es tan Raven - Voces adicionales *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Voces adicionales *Glee - Doctor Wu / Dave Karofsky (cap. 20) / Jeremiah / Voces adicionales *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Voces diversas *Las aventuras de Pete y Pete - Voces adicionales *ReGenesis - Owen (Michel Seater) 'Dramas Coreanos' *El Fénix - Suh Jung Min (Eric) *La reina de las esposas - Ha Chang (Kim Yong Hee) / Jun Jin (ep. 20) *Educando a la princesa - Ryu Wan / Voces diversas *El príncipe del café - Voces diversas *Una joya en el palacio - Oficial médico evaluador (ep. 32) *El más grandioso amor - Cha Seung Won (Dokko Jin) *La hoguera de la ambición - Kim Young Shik, Jack Yun Sik, Gyeong Jae *La reina de los reveses - Oh Dae Soo (Kim Yong Hee) *Pasta - Lee Ji Hoon (Hyun Woo) *La luna abraza al sol - Woon (Song Jae Rim) 'Películas ' *El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder - Jefe Onus (Leigh Gill) (2015) *Falsa identidad - Voces adicionales (2015) *Volando a casa - David (Danny Morgan) (2014) *Desechos y esperanza - José Angelo (Wagner Moura) (2014) *Terror en la calle Mockingbird - Guy (Danny Vasquez) (2014) *Un paseo por las tumbas - Howie (Eric Nelsen) (2014) *Beethoven y el tesoro del pirata - Phil (David DeLuise) (2014) *Boyhood: Momentos de una vida - Jim (Brad Hawkins) (2014) *Las voces - Voces adicionales (2014) *Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno - Voces adicionales (2014) *Need for Speed: La película - Voces adicionales (2014) *Un tipo rudo 2 - Voces adicionales (2014) *Oz, el poderoso - Voces adicionales (2013) *Prisioneros - Voces adicionales (2013) *Titanes del pacífico - Voces adicionales (2013) *El llanero solitario - Voces adicionales (2013) *El último desafío - Voces adicionales (2013) *Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira - Emerson (David Oyelowo) (2012) *Bienvenido a los 40 - Voces adicionales (2012) *La extraña vida de Timothy Green - Voces adicionales (2012) *Contrabando - Voces adicionales (2012) *Zack y Cody: La película - Voces adicionales (2011) *Princesa por accidente - Voces adicionales (2011) *Un día - Voces adicionales (2011) *Secretariat - Bill Nack (Kevin Connolly) (2010) *¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? - Voces adicionales (2010) *Programa de Protección para Princesas - Voces adicionales (2009) *Chapter 27 - Mark David Chapman (Jared Leto) (2007) *Baile urbano - Zeke (Laz Alonzo) (2007) *Duro de matar 4.0 - Raj (Sung Kang) (2007) *Valiente - Desk Cop (Tom Greer) (2007) *Elizabeth: La edad de oro - Thomas Babington (Eddie Redmayene) (2007) *Destino final 3 - Sean (Dylan Basile) (2006) *Somos Marshall - Reggie Oliver (Arlen Escarpeta) (2006) *El hombre del año - Mathias (Doug Murray) / Agente de Delacroy (Shawn Roberts) (2006) *Jackass 2 - Brandon Dicamillo / Voces adicionales (2006) *Los Dukes de Hazzard - Prisionero molesto (2005) *Entre besos y tiros - Conciergue del hotel (Bobby Tuttle) (2005) *La isla - Supervisor del departamento de operaciones (Rich Hutchman) (2005) *Troya - Lisandro (Owain Yerman) (2004) *Dioses y generales - General George Pickett (Bill Campbell) (2003) *Destino final 2 - Frankie (Shaun Sipos) (2003) *Un novio en apuros - Jim (Shawn Hatosy) (2003) *Muero por ti - Cómico (Anthony Arkin) (2003) *Bad Boys II - Carlos (Otto Sánchez) (2003) *Mano a mano: La película - Larry Beale (Ty Hodges) (2002) *El Hombre Araña - Amigo de Flash Thompson (Jason Padgett) (2002) *Showtime - Charlie Hertz (John E. Cariani) (2002) *ZigZag - Wayne (Warren G. Hall) (2002) *Nancy Drew - Voces adicionales (2002) *Solteros, pero... - Marshall (Justin Theroux) (2000) *Irene, Yo y mi otro Yo - Chris Rock (2000) *El arca de Norman - Ernie Jr. (Edward Richardson) (1998) *Robinson Crusoe - Daniel Defoe (Ian Hart) (1997) *El último día de clases - Melvin Spivey (Jason O. Smith) (1993) *The Cotton Club - Sandman Williams (Gregory Hines) *Corre por tu vida Ronnie (Run Ronnie Run) - Kyle (Suli McCullough) *Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go to College - Skip Carter (Evan Mackenzie) *Experimento Criminal (Flying Virus) - Roko (Mark Adair Rios) *(Día de Cacería (O Dia da Caça) - Raúl (Felipe Camargo) *La leyenda de Buckeye (Buckeye and Blue) - Blue Duck Harris (Jeffrey Osterhage) *Alan & Naomi - Joe Condello (Charlie Dow) *Escuela para idiotas -(School for Scoundrels) Aziz (Aziz Ansari) *Kamilla og tyven II- Sebastian Kák (Dennis Storhøi) *Willie el esquiador (Downhill Willie) - Guy Lebeau (Jaques Lalonde) *Penelope - Larry (Burn Gorman) *Los piratas del rock (The Boat That Rocked) - Thick Kevin (Tom Brooke) *Definitivamente, tal vez - Kevin (Marc Bonan) Telenovelas *La Rosa de Guadalupe - Agente Secreto *DKADA - Periodista de Espectáculos *Sueños y Caramelos - (Varios) Voz en off *Salomé - Policía *La Verdad Oculta - Conductor *Pobre Niña Rica - Mensajero *Bajo la Misma Piel - Paramédico *Imperio de Cristal - Gerente de Hotel *Mujer de Madera - Lic.Fco. Perálta (Conductor de Noticias) *El Juego de la Vida - Maestro de Química Radionovelas *Las Aventuras de Lola - Damían Videojuegos *Smite - Chaac (apariencia "matadero") Otros *Programas Unitarios en U.T.E. (Unidad de Televisión Educativa de la S.E.P.) *Canal 11 (once tv México); Programas para la sección de once niños en “Bizbirije” y “Dialogos en Confianza", “DEC”. *Programas en ILCE (Instituto Latinoamericano de la Comunicación Educativa). *Voz institucional de la programación infantil "Once Niños" de Canal 11 TV México (Por 4 años, 2006-2009). Enlaces Externos Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México